


goosebumps

by expiredpineapple



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredpineapple/pseuds/expiredpineapple
Summary: “Fuck. Is this really happening, Sana?” He asks with a laugh, warm against her cheek.





	goosebumps

**Author's Note:**

> for the 10 of us who still want yousana.
> 
> a short fic of probably what's not going to happen tomorrow

So much for Eva’s birthday party being lowkey. The house is packed and the music is loud but Sana’s friends aren’t mad at her and slowly things are getting back to the way things were. Better actually. Just one more thing to fix.  

Sana is standing across the room watching Yousef talk to Chris and Mutta who are acting out some type of scene dramatically. She’s been trying to catch his eye, working up the nerve to talk to him after finding out from Noora what actually happened. Which was to say, not all was as it seemed.

She should let people finish their sentences, probably. It’s a learning process.

He finally glances her way and holds her gaze. No decipherable expression, which is reasonable considering she’s been ignoring him these last few weeks. Slowly he cocks an eyebrow and a slow smile spreads over her face remembering what Noora said. _He likes you. He really likes you. You said you already knew?_ He offers a soft shy smile in return.  

She did know in a way. The previous school year she would catch him staring and he’d quickly look away. She didn’t understand then but the last few months he’d become bolder. His gaze growing steadier and longer as she held it in challenge. Then finally going out of his way, pretending to need a drink or snack, to talk to her. Deep down she knew he liked her.

Heart in a flutter, she starts walking towards him and he meets her halfway. Yousef Acar somehow always understanding what she wants without having said anything.

As they stand in front of each other, she realizes she has forgotten everything she wanted to say to him. Mind completely blank. Seeing as they’re in the middle of dancing bodies she says the first thing that pops in her head, “Wanna dance?”

He blinks in surprise, "What?" 

She amends quickly, “Wait, I just- I actually don’t really know how to,” finishing lamely.

A slight smirk appears across his face. “Wow, finally something I might actually be better at than you,” he teases.

“Here," he offers his hand, "I'll show you."

She slides her hand into his, and he pulls her in a little closer, not pressed upon him but enough to feel the heat radiating from his thin black long sleeve. Her other hand on his bicep, firm and warm. She recognizes the lyrics to the song and follows along as he guides her smoothly with his movements.

_I get those goosebumps every time, yeah, when you're not around_  
_When you throw that to the side, yeah_  
_I get those goosebumps every time, yeah_

“Fuck. Is this really happening, Sana?” He asks with a laugh, warm against her cheek. He pulls back to look down at her. His face is flushed pink with delight.

_I get those goosebumps every time, yeah, you come around, yeah_  
_You ease my mind, you make everything feel fine_

She nods along to the beat and interlocks both their hands together. Simultaneously pushing into him and pulling him closer. 

“Yeah, this is happening.” She can’t stop grinning and neither can he.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the song is goosebumps by travis scott


End file.
